Gone
by xX-Natasja-Xx
Summary: every story has two sides, Derek tells us his side of why he left New York and why Addison cheated on him. What was the reason that Derek didn't gave his wife the love and attention that she needed from him? One-Shot


**Gone.**

**Disclaimer:** I'm not owning a thing, just my fantasy and writing.

**Summary:  
**every story has two sides, Derek tells us his side of why he left New York and why Addison cheated on him. What was the reason that Derek didn't gave his wife the love and attention that she needed from him?

**A/N:** the idea for this one shot came into my head when I listened to the song Gone from Mehrzad Marashi, a German singer. I wanted to put the lyrics of the song in it, but there were none so I typed them down for you.  
I hope you will like it and please leave me a review.  
**  
xx-natasja-xx**

_Do this you said, do that,  
and you're always accusing me of tripping.  
Step down and ease out now,  
you don't have to tell me what I am missing_

Well I don't need someone to tell me how to be,  
can't you see, I feel it coming to the end for me.

And now you're losing me,  
I guess it's hard to see.

The world is turning round and round,  
and we are crashing down.  
You're losing me and soon I will be gone.

Leave this but don't you leave that,  
I'm just me, I'm not the one slipping.  
Back off now I have had enough now,  
I don't have to tell you what you're missing.  
I guess you need someone to tell you how to be,  
killing me.

That's why we are coming to the end of these,  
and now you are losing me,  
I guess it's hard to see.

The world is turning round and round,  
but we are crashing down.  
You're losing me,  
and soon I will be gone.  
I'll be gone  
I'll be gone for good  
I'll be gone  
I'll be gone (for good)

And now you're losing me,  
I guess it's hard to see.  
The world is turning round and round,  
but we are crashing down.

You're losing me,  
and soon I will be gone.  
I'll be gone  
I'll be gone for good  
I'll be gone  
I'll be gone for good. 

**xx-Natasja-xx **_**  
**_**  
**For the third time that week I found myself covered up with paperwork at the clinic, I wasn't even supposed to be there that day but since I didn't want to spend my time at home arguing with my wife I went to work anyways. I sighed as I looked at our wedding picture.

10 years ago we got married at Hawaii, all our friends and family were there. My sister Amelia and her best friend Naomi were her made of honors and Mark my half-brother and Sam my best friend were my best men.  
Addison wore a beautiful white dress with diamonds, she looked beautiful and that day I couldn't believe that she chose me to spend the rest of her life with. It was the best day in my life.

Addison and I met at med school I was the popular guy who fell for the nerdy girl. Who would have known that she would turn out to be the popular girl because of that? For years we got seen as role models, but right now I couldn't see that in us anymore.

Since I started my trail for medication that should slink a brain tumor on kids I've became busy and Addison didn't seem to accept that, although she was just as busy as I am. I didn't paid her attention anymore because, at that moment all she was doing was complaining about me working too much and not doing enough at home. Or paying enough attention to her.  
I know I was more at work then she was, but she could just make up her own working hours and didn't get as many 911 calls as I got. I think that was just the difference between working with baby's and pregnant woman instead working with brains.

I signed as I felt regret for what I just told her.. we were in a fight once again and I threatened to leave her, I was just so mad at her and the words just slipped from my mouth before I knew it. Our marriage was crashing down on us and I wouldn't know how to fix it. Addison became bossy and I just hated to hear all the time what I did wrong and how I should have done it otherwise. I think we just became successful and were taking each other for granted.

Addison said that she missed our contact because we didn't make out that often anymore, well how can we if I'm at work at night or she the other night? Or after a long shift that I just was too tired. But I suppose she had a point there.

I sighed once again, pulling myself away from all the thoughts in my head that were giving me a headache.

I opened a chart and started to update it, figuring out that I probably should get some paperwork done.

three hours later I finished the last chart which meant that I finally got caught up with all the paperwork that still needed to be finished. I looked at my watch and was a little surprised that it was past dinnertime already.  
I quickly grabbed my coat and keys and headed home.

At home I got out of my car and headed towards the front door, the house seemed quiet and I got a strange feeling don't ask me why but I knew Addison should be home since she had no plans to go out that evening.

I put the key in the lock and turned it right and the door clicked open. I quickly walked in the house and the strange feeling only got stronger when I noticed a black leather jacket on the stairs, a jacket that wasn't mine but from someone I knew very well. My guts turned and I hoped that it wasn't what I thought was going on in my house.

I walked towards our bedroom door and opened it, revealing my wife and my best friend busy in the act.

"Derek" Addison said as she jumped up, covering herself with a blanket, as if I never saw her naked before.

Mark only looked at me quickly, before he grabbed his clothes and escaped the house.

I ran towards our wardrobe and got Addison her clothes, then I grabbed her arm and I walked down the stairs, ignoring Addison her apologies and pleads. Then I opened the front door and I threw her out with her clothes. It started raining and I closed the door, leaving her there in the rain while she cried and pleaded against the door.

after a couple minutes I opened the door again and I let her in, she hugged me while she told how sorry she was. I just pushed her aside and I grabbed my briefcase before walking out the house and getting into my car. For the second time that day I drove away, only knowing that I probably never would go back home again.

I Just drove away for a moment while I didn't even know where to go. I drove towards a gas station to fill my car when I searched my wallet in the briefcase, just then I noticed this letter from my old friend Richard who offered me a job at his hospital at Seattle. I smiled for a second happy to have a destiny.

A couple hours later I found myself in Seattle, rainy Seattle. I called Richard and told him that I would take his offer if it was still free, luckily it was and I could start the day after tomorrow. I just drove around Seattle for a while when I found this beautiful piece of land with a beautiful view.. I loved it instantly. Then I drove to the hotel and checked myself in and went to a bar where I met Meredith, the love of my life who I've married a couple years later and who is carrying our second child, and baby brother of sister from our two year old son David.

I loved Addison but never in a way that I love Meredith.

**xx-natasja-xx**

Just a really short one-shot.  
Reviews please?


End file.
